You're My American Reject
by katiehorse
Summary: Jasper has the girl of his dreams and she is crazy about him too, he could not be happier. but then he sees something he was never meant to see and his life comes crashing down around him. every chapter is based on a song by 'all American rejects'


**AN: ****This idea has been floating around my head for quite a while, but with a little help from xwishxuponxaxstarx it's finally up. This chapter is based on the 'all American rejects song; Drive away. You should listen to it while you read, it helps. Enjoy. **

You're My American Reject

Drive Away

We had known each other for ages, Jazz and I. we met in preschool. At our school's nursery, you had two year groups mixed together so that the younger kids can start a year early but stay for two years instead. So on the first week the senior nursery would pair up with the junior nursery. On the first day he came up to me and said,

"Miss Alice I am your buddy, and I will defend and comfort you when ever it is needed." He said it so seriously it wasn't comical. He put his arm through mine and took me to be we were supposed to hang our coats. He was so tall I really felt protected on those first few days. The buddy plan was only supposed to last for the first week but he took the job for a lifetime.

From that day on he would save a seat for me in the canteen. He would carry my OJ carton and hold open doors for me, a real gentleman, my jasper.

But when it was time for him to move up to year one he had to stop being so protective, I still had a year left in pre school and it was one of the worst year in my life, every break he would meet me by the fence that separated the nursery and the bigger part of the school. We would sit and chat, the only happy minutes of my day. We wanted to be with each other for every minute of the day.

Jasper would leave me notes saying things like:

Alise I wisch u wer wif mee

I fink bout u evry daa

Dount 4get mee

Jasper

As his spelling improved so did his notes:

Alice,

I wish yuo wer withs me

2day I lernded tht u ave 2 dot ur tees and cross ur iis or maybe the other way rond I cantt member

Jasper

I made other friends too, my main ones were Rosalie and Bella, they were always there with me when jasper couldn't be, and they sometimes playfully teased me,

"Jaspers got a crush on you" they'd whisper in my ear. I would ignore them as I knew that it was just friendship nothing more.

He stayed that way and we stayed friends, just friends, though I never thought it would become more.

It all started when we were fourteen. A new girl, Maria, came into our class. She was small and beautiful, although short she was a great leader, and people always did what she commanded, it was not that they were afraid, more like they didn't have a choice, but they never argued so it was not a problem.

"Have you heard about the new girl?" He hung his arm casually around my shoulders. I didn't take it like he was making a move he did it often it was just his way of being protective.

"Mary or something?" I shrugged his arm off playfully.

"Maria, I think, she seems nice"

"You know her?" I asked casually

"She lives on my street and came knocking round looking for directions to this place" he said like it was obvious

I laughed, "Okay. What? You interested in her, or something?"

"Not in that way," he said quickly. "She's just new. It's not everyday you see a new person in this place."

"Yeah, whatever," I got to my locker, pulled out my books and turned to face him.

"Peter seems to like her" he paused sadly.

"Peter? As in Charlotte's Peter?" Peter and Charlotte were jaspers friends I did not really know them that well. I was still concerned "wow, that gunna break her heart"

"I know" he said quietly "I just hope he does the right thing. He usually does so it should not be a too big of a problem."

"I'm going to class!" I managed a small wave and hurried off before the bell that signaled the start of lessons rang.

"Yeah, catch you at lunch," he grinned. I was glad he could shrug off his problems so easily.

I entered my math class and walked to my seat. In stead of the usual chatter the class was grumbling and moving around with their bags.

"Abbott, Andrews, Brandon." The teacher stopped at my name, smiled at me then pointed to the seat next to me "Maria Brightly. This will be your seat." I realized that, organized as our teacher is, she wanted all to sit in alphabetical order. Great.

"Hey," she smiled, noticing me. Her dark eyes were piecing and counteracted her smile with a glare.

"Hello," I smiled politely. Not wanting to make any enemies. "You're...Maria?"

"Yeah," she laughed. Her deep brown locks framed her pale face. She was pretty. No wonder Peter and, judging by the way he talked about her, Jasper too were interested. "It _is_a small town."

"You get used to it," I said slightly off handedly.

"And you're?"

"Alice." I said bluntly. After only knowing her for a few minutes I could already feel how highly she thought of herself.

I stuck out my hand for a friendly handshake. Trying to stick to my new rule of; _no enemies. _

She took it warmly and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

It wasn't until lunch did Maria and I speak again.

"Hey, um, Alice," she said nervously while I gathered my things at my locker.

"Oh hey, Maria. Hows your first day been going?"

She smiled in relief that I remembered her. "Alright I suppose. Um, I was wondering if...I could have lunch with you."

I frowned. Maybe she was not as stuck up as I thought.

She took it as a bad sign and her face grew harder. "Oh I'm sorry if it's inconvenient I can sit some were else If you would prefer…"

"No, no," I laughed, trying to ease the tension. "You can join me if you like. But I've got other friends. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head gratefully. "Of course not. Thanks."

"No problem. Come on and I will show you were we usually sit."

We got to our regular table in no time.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Rose and Emm, this is Maria. She's new I and I'm in some of her classes. Can she join us?"

"Yeah, of course," Edward said, smiling politely at the new girl.

Bella nodded and gave her a friendly wave. Keeping close up to Edward just to show who owned who.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Mr. Wells held him back. That teacher is so annoying" Edward informed me.

"Right."

"I need to get some food will you come out with me?" Maria asked testily.

"Sure!" I agreed, just as Jasper bounded up to the table.

"Hey guys" he turned to me "Alice how do you tell the difference between moobs and pex???" his confusion was genuine.

We all just stared at him. Some of the things he comes out with are just bizarre.

"Well you have to prod at them if they bounce back well, fella you betta hit the gym cuz you got moobs" we all burst out laughing, and we got a couple of odd stares.

"Jasper? Why don't you accompany Maria?" I suggested. After the laughter had ceased, if he liked her I might as well help him along.

"Er, alright," he agreed, looking a bit confused.

Lunch was over pretty soon, like it always was.

It was surprising to find out that Maria was also in my Science class. I liked science, probably because I'm in a class with none of my friends so I can really concentrate on channeling my energy on my work.

"Hey Alice!" She waved to me warmly form across the classroom. I beckoned for her to sit in the free seat beside mine. I really don't get it. Did she want something off me???

"It's nice to see you here," she gushed. "I've got something to ask you."

"Yeah?" I looked up, interested.

"Um, Is Jasper your friend?"

"You could say that, we have Known each other for a long time" I grinned.

"So...do you know him well?"

"I know all I want to know about him???" I was getting confused

"So you would know if he was single? Right?"

"Yep. Either that or he's a good liar" I shoot a suspicious glance at Marie. Her cheeks flamed.

"Why?" I asked slyly, raising a brow. "You like him, don't you?"

She ducked her head shyly.

"Could you...could you erm...create an opportunity for me to speak with him? If I don't tell him how I feel I think I will burst. I really hope you don't think me a slut as I have only met him once or twice"

I giggled quietly. "Sure." Yup she wanted something off me. I didn't mind, the more I thought about it the more I thought how good of a match they are.

--

Jasper seemed to be angry the next day at school. We shared German class together, but he barely spoke to me. The one lesson nobody cared what mark you get, and he never even spoke to me.

It was incredibly difficult to swallow my curiosity about how the 'talk' with Maria went, so it was extremely annoying that he didn't want to speak much.

Worse still, Maria did not turn up to school.

"Ugh. This is killing me," I grumbled at lunch. Only Rosalie and I were at the table. Jasper and Emmett had something else on.

"What's wrong? Both you and Jasper seem strangely off today."

"Uh huh" I muttered glumly, my voice muffled by my arms that held my head against the table, it was depressing me.

Rosalie looked confused "wait but you've never fallen out?"

"I do know hat Rose, that why I'm so confused."

She frowned. "Did you say anything to upset him?"

"No, at least, I don't think so."

"Did you do anything to upset him, then?"

"I don't think I did."

"Okay, what's the last thing you did for him?"

"What?"

"Last night, he went out with someone. He's been like that ever since he came back."

"Oh?"

"I don't know who it was. I may be Edward, but he barely tells me about his social stuff."

And then it hit me.

"Maria!"

"Sorry?" Rose said. Her expression confused.

"Maria told me that she likes Jasper. She asked me to create an opportunity for them to speak. I texted Jasper to go to the park because some one was waiting for him. So obviously Maria went instead. Did her confession fail?"

Rosalie looked at me like I was some numb-nut.

"Really, Alice, are you stupid??"

I tried to look offended. But it still came out confused "What?"

She groaned in exasperation. "Honestly?? Maria?! No wonder Jaspers' pissed off."

"I'm...confused." no change there

"You should really talk to him, Alice."

"I guess...that could help?" I would try anything I really wanted my happy blabbering Jazzy back the Jazzy who half the time no one knew what he was talking about, the hyper Jazzy who comforts me when times are hard and protects me too.

--

"Jasper" I called out. He was walking briskly the school bus. It was the end of the day.

He turned to look at me, gave a brief nod, and turned back to head to the bus. Not really even stopping.

"Wait up!" I rushed up to him, finally reaching his side.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you," I panted.

"Go on then?"

"Can we...find some where less public?" I wheezed.

He looked at me for a moment.

"Fine let's go."

--

He took long, swift paces leading me away from campus and after about ten minutes he stopped we were in some sort of spinny

I tried to concentrate on his face; I tried to pick out some sort of emotion that I knew my old Jasper wore. I found nothing.

"Why are you upset?" I asked bluntly and too the point.

He grimaced. "It's nothing."

I touched his arm gently. "It's not nothing. And I bet you know the reason why Maria didn't turn up for school."

Jasper jerked my arm off. Most unlike him.

"Fuck off Alice." Jasper said coldly. I was momentarily shocked.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.

"Why did you..." He turned around and groaned in frustration.

He breathed in and out deeply for a few times before turning back around to look at me.

I was shocked at his expression. He looked conflicted and angry.

"Why did you ask Maria to meet me?" He asked quietly.

"She...told me that she liked you...and asked me to arrange a meeting for her to tell you her feelings," I stuttered, cowering slightly under his rage.

"And you did just that?" He asked incredulously.

"Why not? I mean, she's my friend. She treated me like hers, which was why she decided to ask me. Why can't I help her?" It was my turn to be angry. I was annoyed that he was angry, and there wasn't even reason for him to be. My short stature was no match for his height.

"Did it not-" He paused, I knew for a fact he hated being angry at me. Shutting his eyes for a few seconds he began again. "Did it not occur to you...that I might already have someone whom I like?"

I stared at him, momentarily stumped. He was right. I took things into my own hands, without even considering his feelings.

"Was that what you told Maria? Is that why she's not in school today?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he exhaled sharply. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings either. But I had to tell her the truth."

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him. "Jasper, I'm really sorry. It was...bad thinking on my part. I didn't think...Now both of you are upset...with me."

He stared at my face for a while, his eyes searching.

"I'm not upset with you." He said finally.

"You are. I'm so...stupid and clueless and -" I couldn't help the tears collecting in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Alice, I'm not upset with you. Honest. I am angry - but not at you. Yes, you are clueless. You have no idea -" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I wiped away my tears. "I mean, this is my fault, but technically you have to bear some responsibility. I just assumed that you would be interested in Maria."

"Tell you what before?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked someone already?"

He stared at me in disbelief.

"Do you really not know?"

"No, I do not," I said defiantly. It was stupid and childish, to defend the very last bit of my pride.

Then he did something I didn't expect him to.

He turned around and started kicking a tree.

"Jasper!" Jazz, stop! What are you doing?" I would have found that action comical if not for the circumstances.

"Stop!" I scream. "You will hurt yourself. Are you crazy?"

He stopped kicking the tree and spun around to look at me in the eye. "I am crazy! I'm going mad! I can't believe -"

He took me squarely by the shoulders and looked at me intently. "I'll tell you who I like."

I blinked.

"Do I know her?"

He scanned my expression, his face torn - torn between humor and desperation. He looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yeah you could say that," he chuckled, but without humor. "But sometimes she needs to know herself more."

I was trying to think of my best friends. I widened my eyes. "Bella? But, but, I wouldn't think it was your type. I have been wrong before?!"

He snorted in exasperation. "Are you kidding me? Even so, Bella has Edward, and yes sooo not my type." He rolled his eyes, but was abruptly serious again.

"Hmm, is it Nettie? I don't think I know her that well. But you're all good. She's crazy about you too."

Jasper sighed and dropped his head in mock defeat.

"I really have to be direct and straight to the point, huh?" He said, a nervous smile creeping up his face.

"Yeah, you do that," I agreed impatiently and eagerly.

"The girl I'm in love with is someone who's smart, funny and warm. She's beautiful, but she can't seem to see herself clearly. She is hyper and has a great sense of humor. She _always _by shirts by crying on them, she has even been sick on me a couple times, but I don't mind because she makes me feel warm and content inside my heart. That girl, Alice, is you."

I stared stupidly at him. I wanted to say something, I had no idea what but I felt I had to.

But then he sealed my mouth with his.

We have been going out for two years now and I couldn't be happier. His is all that I need. And it feels way better to love than to just like him. I really had no idea I even liked him that way but as soon as we got together it felt so natural and right.

On my desk this morning I found a note, it was folded neatly and had my name written on the front. I could tell it was Jasper's hand writing immediately, his writing reminded me of the font on Microsoft word 'Jenkins v2.0' it was small and spiky but still clear. I began to read.

Dear my wonderful Alice,

Happy 15 year anniversary for us knowing each other,

And happy two year anniversary for us being a couple,

As my thoughts progress, I think about forever,

My mind tells me maybe… maybe,

I wish I could drive away into the sunset,

Back to the day we first day we met,

When you would believe anything I wrote,

So I decided to put this in a note;

I'll cross my T's and dot my I's,

I'll write sincerely your and sign my name,

P.S I love you, forever and today.


End file.
